Journey
by Badger94
Summary: It was a journey of a life time, one where you met friends from other regions and countries, of different species and battled your heart out in all out battles with other trainers. Where one would find themselves on a long walk from city to city. Sakura had definitely been dreaming about this her entire life, even if she didn't imagine having all these weird people accompanying her
1. A New Age

**Journey**

* * *

**Some information to help you...**

**I have made up cities for my own amusment and to aide me in this re-re-re-re-write of this stroy (I'd make a religious joke, but I'd hate offend anyone.). If anyone would like a list, of anything at all, I'll PM it to you. **

* * *

**Chapter One:**

** Welcome to the New Age**

_August 1st_

_7:06AM_

Sakura stood in front of the mirror, smiling confidently. Today was the first day of her journey, and it seemed as if this were entirely a dream. She tossed her smooth pink hair over her shoulder and smoothed out her colored, elbow-length jade-green button-up blouse, and debated herself if she should wear these high-waisted black shorts with the bizarre red suspenders. She kind of reminded herself of Christmas, but shrugged it off_. Ino said it'd be cute. _

"Eh, I look fine." She finally sighed, and ran to her bed where her Cyndaquil (Man O' War, or simply, War) and her Phanpy (Sea-Biscuit, or just Bisquit), excitedly awaited for affection. Sakura patted them each quickly, and than pulled on some pastel-green knee-high socks and slipped on her black stylish boots that Ino had bought her. She grabbed bulky black messenger bag and slung it over her shoulders and motioned for her Pokemon to follow her.

"You guys ready?"

"Cyndaa!"

"Phaan-aan!"

Sakura stopped and re-admired herself, she smiled softly and then dashed out the door, her Pokemon not far behind her. Sakura slid into the kitchen, where her blonde mother gave her a raised eyebrow at Sakura's attire.

"Ino?"

"Mhm." Sakura answered after filling her mouth with a blue-berry, bagel. Cyndaquil jumped up onto the counters, and ignored Mebuki's glare, and thrust-ed his small front legs on Sakura's arm.

"You're Pokemon are such vultures." Mebuki stated observantly,

"Tell me about it." Sakura responded, pulling a chunk of bagel and throwing it at her fire-type, and than a bigger piece at phanpy. "Well, I guess I should go. Ino will be mad if I am not at Pine City as soon as she is."

"Well, then get going. Be careful sweetie, and don't forget to text your father and I!"

"Bye Mom!"

Sakura sprinted out of town, Leaf Town wasn't a big town whatsoever, roughly seven-hundred people, and the only thing that made this town notable was the fact that famous duo trainers, Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki lived here. Sakura blushed faintly, and there protegee-son, Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura examined her extensive map, and glanced at the three routes she could take. She decided to take the one that led through the Emerald Forest, it had a wider variety of Pokemon she could catch, even if it did take a little bit longer to travel through.

"Oi, Sakura-chan!" Sakura blushed and nearly fell over as she tried to spin around to face Uzumaki Naruto. His Heatmor followed him lazily, and Naruto had that stupid, sexy grin plastered all over his face. Sakura admired his new outfit, a simple black t-shirt under a light, bright blue jacket, accompanied by orange, skinny jeans and fancy orange and blue sneakers.

"Hi Naruto." Sakura returned the greeting, and nervously tucker her hair behind her ears. Cyndaquil squeaked from on top of her left shoulder, and Phanpy tooted his cheery greet.

"So you had the same idea as me and wanted to head to Pine City first?" He asked coolly, Sakura nodded and folded her map neatly back into the folds of her bag. Jade-green eyes nervously meeting his azure-blue orbs.

"Yah, Ino and I are meeting up there, it'd be the first city on our way to get a gym badge, anyway."

"Ino... The blonde girl with the big tits who visits during the summer?" Naruto asked, a hand on his chin-and Sakura imagined he was probably trying to conjure a vivid image of the Yamanka girl's big bust.

"Idiot." Sakura spat, and crossed her arms-over her noticably lack of bust.

"What! No, Sakura-chan! I don't even like big boobs-"

"What's _that _supposed to mean?!"

"Eh, Sakura-chan-ah, please don't hit me!"

Sakura clobbered him upside his blond head, and turned away, arms crossed, and marched towards the Emerald Forest. She heard Naruto and his Heatmor-Hades-sprinting after her.  
"Awe, c'mon Sakura-chan, don't be mad, it'll suck since we're traveling together!" Naruto shouted, and Sakura did her best to not blush and turned to face the handsome, tan skinned, blond young man.

"You aren't."

"C'mon Sakura-chan! Y'know the Pokemon here like to attack in hordes. It'll help having an extra hand. Plus, I'd be lost without you." Naruto added, throwing in a little flattery. Sakura put on a stubborn expression.

"Fine."

"I knew you loved me, Sakura-chan!"

Hours had passed, and the two fought of Pokemon that they didn't want to catch but, used the opportunity to increase their Pokemon's experience. "Y'know Sakura-chan, I have a question."

"Hmm?" Sakura sort of responded as she was too busy scouting the forest for a particular flying type.

"Isn't Cyndaquil typically a shy Pokemon?" Sakura cocked her head to the side. her eyes found her fire-mouse-type whom was busy shooting flame-throwers at helpless Pokemon.

"Yes, War is definitely sports an unusual personality." Sakura commented, "Typically Cyndaquil are more timid and shy, and don't bother asking why he's the total opposite, 'cause I really don't know." Biscuit patted her leg with his cute trunk, in a comforting fashion. Sakura smiled down at her blue Pokemon, he chirped back at her.

Sakura looked sharply to the left, "Holyshit." She breathed, am Absol was stalking a clueless Fletchling. The Absol jumped predatory at the bird-type, Sakura squeaked, and Naruto turned to see what made the pinkette shriek.

"IT'S AN ABSOL! FUCK! MINEMINEMINE!" Naruto nearly fell on his face as he commanded Heatmor to use quick-attack.

Sakura made a mad dash to catch the small dinner Absol was after. "Biscuit use roll-out!" Phanpy nodded and attacked the terrified small bird. The bird was knocked into a nearby tree, where Cyndaquil spat a flame-thrower at it. The Pokemon had no time to dodge the double Pokemon attacks, and quickly fainted, to only be caught in a Luxury Ball.

Naruto was busy battling the fiercely strong Absol, "Hades use flame-thrower!" Absol dodged with haste, but didn't expect the tackle the Heatmore attacked with once the flames died down.

"Absol!" the Pokemon hissed, using bite on Heatmore, whom yelped in pain. Naruto frowned unsure of how to go about freeing his Pokemon. With a quick breath, "Hades use flame-thrower, again!" Heatmore ignored his pain briefly and a mouthful of powerful, red-hot flames shot Absol so hard the Pokemon released Heatmore and slid backwards in several thorn-ed bushes. A few wild Pokemon scampered away in fear.

Absol shot a shadow-ball directly at Heatmore, "Dodge and than use tackle!" Heatmore dodged, and sprang at Absol, whom dodged her white fur singed black in some spots. She hissed at Heatmore and summoned another shadow-ball, which smacked Heatmore directly in the face.

"Dammit! Hades use fire-wheel!" Heatmore summoned a ring of fire which spiraled at Absol, who jumped left and nearly slammed into a tree, as she tried redirecting herself, Naruto threw a Ultra Ball at the Absol, and waited nervously to see if he had successfully become a trainer of a mysterious dark-type.

The ball chimed successfully, and Naruto nearly had a heart-attack.

"Sakura-chan, woohoo!" Naruto tackled Sakura to the ground just as she successfully caught her Fletchling. He nearly kissed her he was so thrilled.

"You're my good luck charm, Absol are so rare. BELIEVE IT!"

Sakura shoved him off of her, and stood up, glaring at the blond. "Relax, sheesh." Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head. Sakura eyed him with a guarded look, tossing her hair into a messy ponytail. "Did you catch that bird?"

"Fletchling, and yes." Naruto patted her on the shoulder in congratulations. "Let's hurry up and find a camping spot." Naruto nodded, and trotted next to Sakura who was still shaking the dust off of her clothing. Naruto chuckled at the pinkette, and followed her obediently, he never minded her temper or how she resorted to violece. He had always found it endearing, and attractive.

They had been close friends since they were in diapers, and he had a crush on the pretty pinkette for as long as he had known her. Even though his friends never found her as attractive as he found her, but that was okay, it saved time in the competition department. Naruto blushed as his thoughts continued to stay on Sakura, he had spent so many nights at her house having her tutor him so he could pass his classes, and he could remember the hard, long, hot days of tutoring her in actual battle sessions.

Sakura had a hard time battling, for whatever reason, neither really could figure out. Her superb academics skills would lead him and everyone else to believe she would be nearly unstoppable, considering she knew everything to know on just about every Pokemon. Naruto stretched his arms, and gazed out at the setting sun.

"I am going to name Absol, Nyx." Naruto announced, Sakura turned and smiled at him.

"Keeping up with your Greek theme?" Naruto winked at her. Sakura paused her eyes drifting towards the setting sun as well. "Absent, not only was my little birdy oblivious to the fact his flock left him, he didn't even know he was being hunted. So, Absent."

"What is it with you and those obscure names, Sakura-chan?"

"They are names of very famous racing Rapidashes." Sakura explained briefly, "When I was little I was wanted to race Rapidash." Sakura continued sheepishly, and Naruto giggled a little.

"D'aw, how cute." Naruto teased, "I always wanted to be-"

"The Pokemon Champion of Fire, AKA, the Hokage." Sakura chimed. Naruto eyed her with astonishment.

"You've said it so many times, how could I not know, idiot." Sakura stammered out quickly, her facing turning a little pink. Naruto slung an arm over her shoulder, nearly knocking Cyndaquil off of his perch.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**I am shocked I actually finished this, I'd appreciate no one grammar checking this, because when I finish I'll completely edit it. It wasn't a priority while writing, anyway. I'd appreciate plenty of reviews! Sorry for such a delay!**


	2. Forever Young

_**Journey**_

_**Chapter Two**_

**Forever Young**

* * *

Making it to Pine City was as annoying as Sakura imagined it to be, no matter how Arceus-ly sexy Naruto was, he was still, one-hundred times more annoying. Frankly, Sakura was ready to deal with Ino. Maybe they'd balance each other off with their obnoxiously loud voices and plentiful idiotic moments.

Sakura giggled to herself a little, and when she walked through the gates of Pine City-her heart nearly failed. The city was decorated with expensive green buildings, and had a plethora of pine trees all about. She had not seen something this beautiful, ever. Immediately she began her search for the training grounds, where Ino had texted her to meet up.

Sakura glanced down at her phone just as Ino messaged her.

_Ino Yamanaka: Oh, I have two extras. Hope that's okay. Explain later._

Sakura raised a delicate pink eyebrow, and shrugged, and sent a simple response. Naruto was blabbing to Nyx and Hades, and Sakura always found it funny how Naruto seemed to communicate with his Pokémon so well.

"No, and I was like _wow, believe it! I am Naruto Uzumaki, the best there ever was!_ And he was all like: _Nooooo!" _Sakura caught a bit of Naruto's description of his dream, and was relieved she didn't have that imagination he had, it felt exhausting just eavesdropping on his dream. Sakura weaved her arm through his and swung him right, and Naruto seemed to have lost all train of thought, because he was suddenly, eerily silent.

Sakura smiled softly, as she contemplated how nice it was to have Naruto's arm against her's in such an intimate fashion, she breathed a cute sigh and looked up in time to see the sign directing them to their destination.

"Ne, almost there Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, he suddenly bent down and flung Sakura on top of his shoulders, her poor Fletchling nearly fell over of her shoulder, and Cyndaquil tumbled off from his perch on her messenger bag and face planted into the ground.

"Cynnnn..." He groaned painfully, Phanpy poked the limp Pokémon with his snout, and chortled excitedly when Cyndaquil tried swatting at him but on succeeded at hitting himself in the snout.

"FOREHEAD!"

"PIG!"

Sakura roughly launched herself from Naruto, who face planted in the ground, much to Cyndaquil's delight. Ino and Sakura tumbled to the ground, and both laughed, tossed insults at one-another and shrieked.

When the two girls stood up, Naruto took a moment to look at Ino's outfit. Similiar to Sakura's, she wore high-waisted white shorts, with a button-up plum-purple blouse and white suspenders, with tall black socks and laced up, fashionable (he assumed) boots. Her hair seemed blonder, and probably like him, the sun bleached it. Her hair was in its usual high pony-tail with, bangs covering a part of her face.

"Oh, who is the cutie?" Ino asked, and Sakura turned pink in the cheeks before glaring as she crossed her arms.

"He isn't cute, and his name is Uzumaki Naruto, you've definitely met before, pig." Naruto sulked and 'heyed' her, but his eyes narrowed instantly when he caught sight of a raven-haired male.

"Sasuke."

"Naruto."

Ino looked stunned, and glanced between the average height, dark haired man she was traveling with, and the ridiculously tall blond Sakura was with.

"Y'know each other?" she asked quickly, and Sasuke nodded. Shutting his eyes slowly and crossing his arms in a bored fashion. He wore a simple outfit, a simple high-collared black, light-weighted sleeveless-jacket with crimson edges, and a dark blue elbow-length, undershirt. His legs were clad in black skinny jeans, and he had blue and black vans on his feet.

_Jeez, he is cute... in a brooding, vampire kinda-way... _Sakura noted mentally as she eyed his alabaster pale skin. She was pale herself, but the sun did darken her skin enough to not seem ghostly. Naruto caught sight of her lingering eyes, and instantly threw an arm over her shoulders and tugged her into his side. Sakura muffled a giggle, _He thinks I like Sasuke. How friggen cute._

Cyndaquil, however, was not impressed by this display of affection and promptly bit Naruto in the calf. Naruto let out an unimpressive, unmanly, girlish, yelp. Letting go of Sakura he turned to swat the offending Pokémon who had already scampered into Sakura's arms, with a smug expression on his face. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the mouse Pokémon and turned to face his rival.

"Yah, you could call him my number one rival, and the biggest jackass there ever was, believe it."

"He's an idiot." Sasuke explained simply to his platinum-blonde companion. Ino raised her eyebrows and smacked Sasuke's arm,

"Don't be a bully, Sasuke-kun." Ino ordered. She had never liked name calling, unless it was in good nature-like herself and Sakura. She sense a deep seeded rivalry between the two, and it didn't seem close to friendly.

Suddenly wide-eyed with realization, Ino blushed fervently and giggled. "Oh, uhm, Sakura and Naruto, I forgot to introduce you to Hinata. She is a bit shy, and so I invited her with Sasuke-kun, and I." Ino explained quietly. She turned and pointed, and about fifty feet away sat a girl with a huge bust, rivaling Ino's, with long black hair that looked blue in the sunlight.

She wore a long, pretty lavender skirt with white, gladiator styled sandals, and form fitting white tank top, with a lavender, decorative scarf tied loosely around her neck. She has a Lunatone and a Ducklette at her feet.

"She stammers a lot." Ino warned, and Sasuke rolled his dark, ebony grey eyes. As they approached the girl, Sakura realized she had porcelain, white skin. With zero blemishes, and her hair was thick and glossy, with blunt bangs that fell over big, oval opal colored eyes. She had small, round mouth that seemed to be shaking, and she kept playing with her fingers and avoiding everyone's gaze.

"H-hi..." She stammered, and Naruto grinned happily at her. Which seemed to turn the girl's white face, blood-red.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Ino said your name is... Hinashaa..." he paused, unable to recall her name.

She giggled before responding, "Hyuga, Hinata." She kept her opal eyes on Naruto as he formulated his next sentence.

"Pretty name," Naruto complimented. Sakura narrowed her eyes, jealously flooding through her veins. This girl was not only from a famed clan of Pokémon breeders, and rich beyond measure (similar to the Uchiha's), but she was down-right, gorgeous.

"I'm Haruno, Sakura." Hinata nodded politely, but kept her gaze on the oblivious Naruto. Who kept his gaze on the oblivious (and jealous) Sakura. "Do you have names for your pokemon?" Sakura asked as she eyed the rare Lunatone, and then the uncommon Ducklette.

"Uhm, L-Lunatone... I call it.. Uhm," Hinata stammered, "Cinderella... Ducklette.. is, uhm, Aurora..." Sakura nodded, _Fairy tale names, okay, I guess._ Sakura returned to staring at Hinata with scrutiny as Naruto introduced his Absol and Heatmor. Sasuke had a jealous look on his face when he saw that Naruto wasn't lying about having caught an Absol. Sasuke's Pokémon were a shiny Charmeleon, and a rather arrogant looking Joleteon. Whom he had named, 'Doom' and 'Cataclysm'.

_Ohgawsh... _Ino thought, _Sakura will smash her into pieces if she tries... I'm not blind to not be able to tell how head-over-heels she is for that boy!_

"EEEK! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM MY PACHIRISU!" The group of five turned and watched as a crimson haired girl, with thick rimmed, black glasses waved her arms around as a Cyndaquil was attacking Pachirisu, violently.

Then the realization hit Sakura like a ton of bricks, _Tha... THAT'S MY CYNDAQUIL!_

"WAR! STOP!" Sakura sprinted towards the commotion, and was followed by the other four. Cyndaquil pathetically dropped it's potential meal, and rolled over onto his back, whimpering in fear of his mistress' wrath. Sakura yanked him up by his neck, and thunked his nose hard,

"Cyn!" he yelped, and Sakura turned apologetically to the red-haired woman, who was complaining about 'scarring'.

"I'm so sorry-"

"You dirty skank!" Karin interrupted, "Do you know how expensive this Pachirisu is? It costed me over three grand, it has the best pedigree money can buy! Now your stupid rodent may have ruined her career!" Karin shoved her face into Sakura's, who was burning with shame and rage.

Naruto watched, unsure of what to do. He knew for a fact that yelling at Sakura was going to get that girl in a huge mess, Sakura may suck at battling but she was excellent in the art of physical violence, and definitely one of the strongest people he knew. His head hurt thinking about her powerful fists.

Ino marched ahead, and pushed the redhead backwards so hard that she fell on her fat ass. "Back the fuck off you red-haired slut, if you have enough money to buy that rodent, than you have enough to buy the proper scar healing potion!" Ino seethed, Sakura gazed at Ino. Anger filled her throat, but the admiration she had for Ino's gutsy behaviour overpowered her anger.

"I wasn't talking to you, you blonde bimbo." Karin retorted rudely, and that's when Sasuke chuckled. He had grown up with with courageous blonde, and new for fact that she wasn't a bimbo (she had gotten better academic grades than he did, and was nearly as good of a trainer as he was), and didn't like be accused of being one. Ino was remarkably intelligent, and had a strong moral compass-and a strong right-hook.

He was anticipating watching her beat the loud mouthed girl up.

"How about this, we see who the real bimbo is, let's battle!" Ino shouted her challenge loud enough it caught everyone's attention. The red-haired woman turned pink, and seemed not very willing to accept the challenge but with all the stares and cheers of:

_"Battle! Battle!" _

She caved in from the pressure, and stood up quickly tossing a Pokémon ball in the air: "Let's go Eevee!"

Ino snorted, "Azalea, let's make it rain on this bitch." Ino's lilac colored Espeon jumped from the shadows of the crowd, and hissed aggressively at Karin and her Eevee. Hair bristling. Sakura stumbled backwards into Naruto, who gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Ino shouldn't have to fight my battles." Sakura whispered, loud enough so only Naruto could hear.

"She does it because she loves ya," Naruto responded, and Sakura shrugged and centered gaze on Ino.

"Use _tackle_, Eevee!" The brown Pokémon dashed forward and nearly tackled Azalea whom countered with Ino's command to use _confusion_. Eevee crashed head first into the ground, a mere foot in front of the angry Espeon, dazed and unable to battle. Karin stared hopelessly into the ground, face turning red rather quickly. She slowly returned her Eevee, as Ino lashed out in a angry lecture.

"Let's face it, I am out of your league." Ino laughed, as her Espeon weaved between Ino's shapely, long legs. Purring. "Get some practice in before you pick fights with a stranger." Karin blush furiously and attempted wiping tears from her eyes.

"Ne, she has a strong Espeon if it could knock out that Eevee with one hit." Naruto remarked, Sakura nodded.

"She is from the Yamanaka clan, they breed Espeon specifically. She has had Azalea since she was three, they've had a long time to learn how to battle. Espeon is highly skilled, that is for sure." Sakura answered. Naruto nodded,

"Kinda like how the Uchiha's breed Charmanders, right?"

"Exactly." Sakura paused and then continued, "But it's different. Espeon have to be evolved with high friendship, and during the day. So the amount of time, and love that goes into having one is extensive. Her and Azaelea-Espeon-have one of the strongest bonds you can have with a Pokémon." Naruto nodded, awe-struck by the blonde trainer, and Sakura's explanation.

Ino trotted back, giddy as ever. "She was a real poser." Ino stated simply, and she laid a hand on Sakura's arm. "Sorry I jumped in, I just hate seeing anyone being mean to you. It wasn't my place, but once she accepted my challenge, I couldn't really back out.." Ino apologized, her lips curling to the side.

Sakura glared and punched Ino in the shoulder, "Well, stop! I'm almost nineteen, I can very well take care of myself, you porky-pig." Sakura snapped. Ino glared, and punched Sakura back in the arm,

"Shutthefuckup, Billboard-Brow!"

"Ne, Sakura-chan and Ino... Don't fight..." Naruto tried mediating.

Ino and Sakura both momentarily glared at Naruto, who felt more frightened than than at any other time in his life, but when the smiled and both simultaneously hugged one another, he felt save. Sakura stretched her arms, and caught Cyndaquil, who was practically begging to be carried, as he leapt at her. Phanpy sulked, feeling guilty about his weight. Fletchling hopping onto his head, which seemed to make the Pokémon blush a little.

Sakura changed the conversation, "Ino, you said you got two new Pokémon?" Sasuke scoffed from behind her.

"Girly, weak ones." Sasuke antagonized. Ino glared at him,

"Shut it, Sasuke-kun." Ino turned back towards Sakura. "Yeah, I traded the Mudkip I got from school for a Meowth, who is named Tatarian. Then on the way here, I caught a Bulbasaur, and I named her Orchid is what I named her."

"Ohmy!" Sakura squealed, "They must be so cute-"

"Y'know, we could probably head to the Gym here." Sasuke commented. Ino raised an eyebrow, and Sakura glowered. Not happy about being interrupted.

"literally, that's more words I've heard him say just now, than in the last three years." Sasuke spared her a glare before crossing his arms stubbornly across his chest, his Charmeleon mimicked his behaviour. Earning a laugh from everyone.

Findin the gym was easy, but getting along on the way there-Sakura was beginning to think that it was a bad idea to travel together. Sure, she and Ino fought. But it was meaningless banter, Sasuke and Naruto looked ready to rip one another's throats out and feast on the blood. _Graphic much? _Sakura mentally scolded herself. Hinata, well, she was just there, and staring at Naruto when she thought no one else was looking. It was rather creepy, and it was really ticking her off.

"WHAAA!?" Naruto shrieked, Sakura raised an eyebrow, and then saw it.

_**GYM CLOSED UNTIL SUNDAY**_

"That's four days away, what the fuck." Ino growled frustrated, she gave Sakura a frustrated look, to which Sakura shrugged in response. Sasuke just sighed, and Sakura was beginning to think he had a stick up his ass, and Naruto had a legitimate reason to hold such distaste for the handsome male.

"Man, this sucks, believe it!" Naruto sulked, his Heatmor nodded in agreement.

"Well, on the bright side there is a Coordinating Competition tomorrow." Sakura chirped, Ino squealed in delight.

"OhmyArceus! I nearly forgot! You're a genius, forehead!" Ino exclaimed proudly as she hugged her shorter friend. Sakura blushed a bit and yanked herself free from Ino's iron grip.

"Coordinating is stupid." Sasuke stated simply. Sakura and Ino both raised an eyebrow,

"Is it because you're incapable of competing at something that requires more thought put into it?" Ino snapped back at him, Sasuke narrowed his dark eyes at his blonde companion.

"Hn."

"Exactly what I thought," Ino barked back, she paused and suddenly her face lit up. "Let's see how stupid it really is, and let's see if you can actually win one." Sasuke snorted in response to the challenge.

"Too much of a pussy?" Ino taunted. Sakura and Naruto just glanced at each other from their peripheral vision, with an expression reading: _Even we don't have this weird of a friendship... _Hinata was turning red, and timidly stepped in between both Sasuke and Ino-who looked ready to deck each other in the face with their fists.

"Ca-calm d-d-d-down..." Hinata quietly requested, both Sasuke and Ino stepped backwards a bit and glared at each other from afar.

"Fine, I'll do it." Sasuke finally said, and Ino squealed evilly.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**So, I am happy with this chapter. It's that awkward chapter where nothing really happens, so trying to make sure I put enough words and details in it, to make it long enough was difficult. Either way, I decided that at the end of every couple chapters or so, I'd list the Pokémon that each trainer has, including its nickname, and where they received the Pokémon. **

**Sakura: ****Cyndaquil- "Man O' War" aka "War" **_Pokémon she received through the school._** (MALE)**

** Phanpy- "Seabiscuit" aka "Biscuit" **_A gift from her Aunt and Uncle. _**(MALE)**

** Fletchling- "Absent" **_First Pokemon that Sakura caught in the wild. _**(FEMALE)**

**Naruto: ****Heatmor- "Hades" **_A gift from his parents._** (MALE)**

** Absol- "Nyx" **_First Pokémon Naruto has caught in the wild._** (FEMALE)**

**Sasuke:**

** Charmeleon- "Doom" **_Clan bred._** (FEMALE)**

** Jolteon- "Cataclysm" **_Received an Eevee through the school, and evolved it shortly after receiving it. _**(MALE)**

**Ino:**

** Espeon- "Azalea" **_Espeon are clan bred. _**(FEMALE)**

** Meowth- "Tatarian" **_Got this Pokémon by trading her Mudkip. _**(FEMALE)**

** Bulbasaur- "Orchid" **_First Pokémon she caught in the wild._** (FEMALE)**

**Hinata:**

** Lunatone- "Cinderella" **_The Hyuga bred Lunatone and Solrock. _**(GENDERLESS)**

** Ducklette- "Aurora" **_Received through the school. _**(FEMALE)**


	3. What Does the Uchiha Say?

**Journey**

**Chapter Three**

_What Does the Uchiha Say?_

* * *

Sasuke woke up bright and early, the hotel's bed was cofortable and after days of sleeping on the ground, he was relishing the the firm, yet soft matress. He turned over and his dark eyes fell on Ino, who was in the bed adjacent to his.

_Why do I have to be such an ass? _

He shut his eyes, and turned over onto his back. Feeling dread over this stupid contest he got bullied into partaking in. _Stupid Ino. _He felt movement on his bed, and turned, the room was still dark, the sun had just barely begun to rise and there was Ino, her eyes big and scared. He brieflly admired her blue-green eyes, and her sun kissed skin.

"Sasuke..." Sasuke flinched, not hearing her characteristic 'kun' was so foreign, and wrong sounding.

"Yes Ino?"

"I'm scared... I... I..." Sasuke felt his throat tighten, and let Ino fall into his chest. He wasn't sure how she found him comfortable, he had always hated how lanky he was. He wrapped his arms around Ino, and let her cry and murmur incoherent sentences into his neck. He wasn't sure why she did this, he had remembered a few years back she missed two months of school. When she came back, she tried acting as if she was okay, but she looked significantly skinnier, and her eyes didn't have the same gleam they used to. She just came back damaged, and it appeared as if she was trying to glue herself back together but pieces would continue to fall, and ruin her attempt at a perfect exterior.

She finally fell asleep, and he gently rolled her to her side, and tucked her in. His feet hit the cold carpet, and he walked towards the bathroom, but not before planting a shy kiss on her forehead and whispering; "It's okay. There is nothing to be scared of, Ino." She seemed to visibly relax at the sound of his voice, and Sasuke felt proud at how his voice had such power over her.

OO0OO

Sasuke enjoyed the cool mornings that the end of summer brought, it wasn't too cold nor too hot. The gleams of dew sparkled beautifully off the leaves and blades of grass, and wild Pokémon were out and about in many numbers. This was the ideal time to train and catch Pokémon, and Sasuke desperately need a third added to his team.

His Jolteon purred as she rubbed his ankles, Sasuke enjoyed the feeling of static shocks that pulsed against his skin, kneeling down and he roughly rubbed her head, admiring the elegance that his Jolteon presented. Sasuke sighed and nearly chuckled when Jolteon jumped courageously into his arms, nearly knocking him off his feet and began rubbing her face against his cheek. Sasuke turned his head away, trying to avoid the static.

"Stop it Cataclysm," Sasuke ordered gently. Charmeleon huffed from the sidelines, "Don't be so jealous, Doom." Sasuke chided gently, and it felt weird to to be so free. To talk, and not have to uphold the stereotype that the Uchiha's seemed glad to have; being quiet, cold and arrogant. Sasuke sighed, and shut his eyes.

"Jolt!" Sasuke sat up, and saw his Jolteon hissing at a Pokémon.

"That's a Gibble!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Oi, Doom use _flame-thrower_ and Cataclysm use _thunder-bolt_!" Sasuke ordered quickly, and swiftly. Charmeleon roared excitedly, her snout wrinkled as she summoned fire, and Jolteon-being her usual show-off-self-dashed towards the confused Gibble, before paralyzing him with her powerful electric move.

"Ha, good job!" Sasuke cheered. _Arceus help me if someone is watching this! _He thought as he threw his Ultra Ball at the Pokémon, he clenched his hands as he waited in anticipation for the Pokémon to be his. It clicked, and Sasuke allowed himself to smile.

"Good job, little brother." Sasuke felt his heart drop, he spun around and came face-to-face with his elder brother.

"Itachi!" Itachi smiled back, his hair was perfect as usual, a dark ebony and smoothed back into a loose pony-tail. He wore a simple white button-up shirt under a stylish black vest, where an old Uchiha pocket watch was barely visible in one of the chest pockets. His long legs were clad in black pants, and his dress shoes were shined to perfection. "Always dressed as if you were attending one of father's charity events." Sasuke commented.

"You're dressed like a rebellious teenager, as usual." Itachi retorted. Sasuke smirked, and crossed his arms. His Jolteon was wagging her tail excitedly, she had always liked Itachi. "How about a quick duel, one Pokémon each. I must be on my way in a few hours, and a rather interested in seeing how well you've grown as a trainer. It has been a few years since we've last seen one another."

"It's been seven." Sasuke specified, a dark look overcoming his face.

"Ah." Itachi agreed. He cocked his head to the side, and released his Raichu.

"Raichu? Use _quick-attack_, Doom!" Sasuke ordered curtly. Charmeleon rushed forward, her golden body slamming roughly into the mouse-type. Raichu squeaked, but obediently awaited its first command.

"Use _iron-tail_!" Itachi ordered swiftly, and Charmeleon got a rough smack in the jaw, causing her to flip backwards with a loud _thunk._ Sasuke grimaced, as Charmeleon rolled another couple feet backwards. Charmeleon slowly stood back on her feet, golden skin glistening with sweat and scratches from the iron-tail attack.

Sasuke ran a hand through his dark tangles, "_Flame-thrower_!" she opened her mouth, ready to release a torrent of red hot flames, Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Dodge!" Raichu leapt out of the way, but wasn't quite quick enough, his feet got caught in the angry flames,

"Raaai!" the electric mouse-type shrieked, and Sasuke clenched his fists. He always forgot how cruel battles could be, he watched Raichu hit the ground, and collapsed from the obvious pain his feet were feeling. Raichu struggled back onto his feet, and Sasuke was wasting no time in attempt to beat his brother.

"Don't let up, Doom, use_ iron-claw_!" Charmeleon nodded, and furiously rushed Raichu with her claws gleaming brightly.

"Dodge!" Itachi ordered quickly, eyes wide as his Raichu nearly collapsed-his feet had the fur completely burned off, and they were swelling and turning purple. Unfortunately for Raichu, he got a face full of claws, and blood splattered over the ground and both Pokémon. Raichu mewed painfully, before collapsing to the ground. Itachi quickly rushed to his Pokémon, and Sasuke could hear him swear quietly.

Sasuke sprinted to his brother, who was cradling the injured Raichu in his arms like an infant, "I must care for him, these are serious wounds for such an old Pokémon." Itachi told Sasuke quietly. Raichu was an older Pokémon, he had remembered Itachi bringing the mangy Pokémon home when he was barely six, Raichu was nearly fourteen then, and now was nearing twenty-six.

"I'll come, too."

OO0OO

Sakura and Naruto stumbled into a café bright and early, bruises marking their faces and swollen lips and eyes accompanying their grouchy expressions.

"I hate you, Naruto."

"It wasn't even my fault, Sakura-chan!" Naruto shrieked as he crossed his arms angrily.

"Blah, blah, blah." Sakura mocked as she narrowed her eyes at the menu, she needed something desert-like.

"How was I supposed to know that Snorlax would chase us around if I _borrowed _ his ramen."

"YOU CAN'T BORROW SOMETHING IF YOU ARE CONSUMING IT, IDIOT!" Sakura seethed, and smacked the back of his head for good measure. Naruto whimpered pathetically as Sakura ordered herself a breakfast sandwich, and a chocolate caramel frappé .

"Y'know, you're awfully mean to me Sakura-chan." Naruto grumbled as he sat across from her. Sakura raised an eyebrow at the blond.

"What?"

"I mean, I know I am not as smart as you. So I do stupid things, or things you think are stupid because you know what will happen because you just know so much more than I do. But, you don't need to rub it in my face with your fist every chance you get, either." Sakura stared at him baffled-that had to be the most intelligent thing he'd ever said to her. She stared at him for a solid five minutes before finally responding.

"I..." she paused, feeling red in the face, "I'm sorry."

Naruto grinned, and launched himself over the table-effectively breaking said table, knocking their drinks and food all over the floor-and bear hugged Sakura. "IT'S OKAY SAKURA-CHAN!"

OO0OO

Sasuke and Itachi nervously waited for Raichu, apparently the damage was more severe than they had thought. Sasuke knew Itachi had always been greatly attached to all of his Pokémon, and it had resulted in great conflict between their father and Itachi. Fugaku had arrogant belief that only specific Pokémon could be good enough for an Uchiha to have as a tool.

Sasuke frowned, that was the infuriating part. Their father saw the Pokémon as tools for some greater wealth, power and reputation. He paid no attention to the well-being of their Pokémon, and if they were unusable. Well, they never saw those Pokémon again.

"Ah, Uchiha-san?" the nurse squeaked, both brothers looked up. The nurse was elderly, with fading brown hair, and dull brown eyes. Itachi walked towards her with great haste, but still retained his monotone expression. Sasuke watched the two as they talked quietly, and quickly. The both finally did a slight bow, and walked away.

"So?" Sasuke asked.

"Raichu is fine."Sasuke narrowed his eyes, feeling as if this was a lie. "You should go now, little brother." Sasuke felt insulted, and upset. His short visit with his brother had been a surprise that he didn't want to end quite yet, but he knew something was wrong with Raichu, and that Itachi was sparring Sasuke the immense guilt of possibly ending the career-or worse-the life of Itachi's most beloved Pokémon.

"Text me, or call..." Sasuke said quietly, and to his surprise, Itachi pulled Sasuke into a short embrace, and then flicked his forehead.

"Of course, little brother."


	4. Applause

**Journey**

**Chapter Four**

_**Applause**_

"Wow!" Sakura exclaimed as she eyed her best friend, Ino waggled her eyebrows excitedly. Sakura continued observing the blonde's coordinating outfit. She wore a sheer mini dress, that had lavender hues to it and conformed to her voluptuous body. It was sexy and yet tasteful. Very glamorous, something a celebrity wore.

"I know, right?" Ino responded excitedly. "Sasuke will shit a brick when he see's this." Ino added deviously,

"I can hardly believe you convinced him into a coordinating challenge. He seems to prideful, and well, arrogant to do it."

"Eh, every man will defend is pride when it has been put at stake." Ino informed Sakura, and Sakura laughed. "Anyway, I am excited to kick his ass." Ino added in, narrowing her eyes as she thought of the many ways to embarrass the Uchiha in front of thousands of people.

"Y-You s-shouldn't b-b-be to h-harsh on him, Ino-san..." Hinata chastised from a few feet away, she was dressed ready for competition in a elegant pale blue dress. It had such a high collar you couldn't see her long neck, and lack sleeves so you could see her ivory pale, thin arms. It fell to the ground conforming to her the shape of her petite hips.

"Why is that?" Ino asked, a little impatiently. Hinata winced at her tone, and turned pink.

"Because, h-h-his f-f-father m-m-much like m-mine i-is a j-judge..." Hinata informed the platinum blonde girl, whose eyes had gone as large as saucers. Sakura looked between the two girls confused.

"So?" Sakura asked. Ino looked at Sakura, a defeated expression lacing her face.

"His father isn't the greatest. Consider him the reason why Sasuke is such an unhappy, hipster." Ino stated, a smile tugging at the corners of her pretty mouth. "Now I have to consider Sasuke in this all, I can't embarrass him in front of his father."

"Yeah, but if you let him in win, you do him no good." Sakura remarked, "Don't' go easy on someone out of pity, or because you think it'll benefit him later on." Sakura added, anger lacing her tone. Ino tapped her chin in thought. Feeling both Hinata's and Sakura's eyes burning holes into her body.

**OO0OO**

"Oi, Sasuke you actually look halfway decent." Laughed Naruto. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blond male and made his way to the girls. There wasn't as many people here as he had originally thought, and a lot more males then he originally thought. He sat stiffly next to Ino who smiled charmingly at him.

"Boy, don't you look handsome, Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke glared at her, unhappy about being forced into this nonsense. "If you keep glaring at me like that, you might just burn my clothes of, and then everyone will be seeing me naked." Ino teased, Sasuke's face turned pink and he stubbornly turned his head away, pouting slightly.

_Why is she so embarrassing? _He thought briefly as he crossed his arms and stared at the tv that show showing the broadcast of what was occurring up on the stadium. A young girl was commanding a Piplup with young eagerness that nearly made him smile. _Uchiha's only smile in private. _He reminded himself, within a few moments he watched Naruto and Sakura leave, saying they had training to do.

"I thought they were competing to?" Sasuke asked curiously, Ino shook her head.

"They said they wanted to focus more on preparing for the gym battle against Jinora."

Sasuke glowered at Ino, "That's what I should be doing, Ino." Ino smiled innocently,

"Then admit you aren't good enough to win a coordinating challenge." Ino reminded him tauntingly, Sasuke glared at her with his stony ebony eyes, but her eyes stared back unwavering. Sasuke sneered and, again, turned away feeling angry and agitated.

** OO0OO**

"Naruto**—**" Sakura squeaked when she realized Naruto was no where to be seen. They were supposed to be battling wild Pokémon , in hopes of evolving one of her Pokémon , or catching another one. The Emerald Forest was home to many uncommon, and a few rare types**—**so it was the best place to train your Pokémon . Sakura glanced around, "Where did that idiot run off to?" Sakura murmured. She glanced down at her feet and raised a brow at her Cyndaquil and Phanpy.

"Okay, Absent go!" Sakura released Fletchling who chirped excitedly at her mistress. "Go find the blond idiot!" Sakura commanded. She looked up, storm clouds were brewing and the clouds were swollen, and dark. She could see the glow of lightning miles away. She felt unnerved. That idiot just had to get to distracted by a Pokémon . Sakura felt the pelt of a few fat raindrops.

Maybe she should go home, her bones ached as if something bad was about to occur. But what if Naruto needed help? Traveling alone was a bad idea, Sakura bit her lip. Unsure of what to do. The she saw Cyndaquil dart forward with blinding speed. "WAR!" Sakura cried, he ignored her. He must have saw something. Sakura cursed her luck and sprinted after him.

She made a mad dash after her ornery fire type and let out a stream of swear words as Phanpy tooted behind her. "WAR!" She cried, she desperately scanned the scenery, dark trees littered the scenery. She could feel the rain pelt her skin, and it came so hard and fast small red specks marred her skin. She shoved the hot rain off of her face, the storm had come in too fast and with all this rain she could hardly see five feet ahead of her.

She let out a shrill cry of sorrow, fearing that this storm could kill her fire-type. Water in too large of a quanity was known to cause a agonizing death to fire-types. Especially one's born and raised with humans. She nearly fell to her knees in sheer worry, but she needed to be strong. She'd find War, and she'd make him wish he hadn't been found.

"I'll trade him for a freaking Magikarp." She hissed as she began her search.

** OO0OO**

Naruto staggered into the clearing, the drizzle had become a downpour. He had returned Heatmor, in fear that the rain would be to damaging. He scanned his surroundings, "Oi, Sakura-chan." He began. When he got no response he sighed irritatedly. He turned to face her, and realized she wasn't there.

"She was just right behind me.." He said slowly, looking around confused. "She probably ran off, what a bitch." He sniffed, feeling hurt that Sakura would just ditch him and not say anything. He felt a worry for a moment, that maybe they'd gotten separated. As bitchy as Sakura was, she was always vocally blatant about what she was going to, or not going to, do. She wasn't the type to just disappear. At least not without causing him physical harm, first.

Naruto made his way back to where he last saw Sakura, hoping she was okay, and not too angry. He ran fast, and hard**—**one arm shielding his face. His eyes were narrowed in determination, and he was so blinded by the rains heaviness and ferocity that the figure of someone else didn't become visible until he crashed right into her.

"Sakura-chan?"

** OO0OO**

Sasuke stepped onto the stage, he was nervous. He knew his father was a judge**—**his shock at seeing his face on the television had nearly made him vomit. But, it was too late to back out, and if his father was disappointed, well that wasn't any different than usual. So he dismissed the sick feeling in his gut, and ignored the screams of the crowd, and the glare he received from his father.

"Cataclysm**—**use quick-attack and run in a circle." Sasuke commanded smoothly, and Jolteon yipped in response. Excited to preform. Jolteon sped around in a large circle, her fur bristling excitedly, the crowd had quieted. Curious to see the next move. Sasuke took a breath, he remembered watch Ino command her Bulbasaur with such ease. Her commands were precise, smooth and charming.

He commanded Jolteon again; "Now continue running and use_ thunder-wave_!" Sasuke commanded, the nervous tremor was obvious and he could feel his father's dark eyes burning into the side of his face. Jolteon yipped excited, she increased her speed, and sparks flew from her mouth and with seconds she was creating a tornado of yellow electricity. Sasuke was awe-struck from it**—**he hadn't practiced one bit, and wasn't sure what to expect.

He kind of was just following Ino's lead and putting moves together, although he knew he was much clumsier and had less of a wow-factor that she sported so easily, he felt... proud. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, feeling stupid. _Competitions aren't worth anything, I should be preparing for a gym battle! _But something else was nagging him**—**he could hear the applause of the crowd, they were screaming his name**—**cheering him on.

Sasuke blushed.

"OK!" Sasuke shouted, he took a breath thinking of every move his Jolteon knew and imagining it being used in this act. "Cataclysm use**—**" he paused, a thought just a occurred to him. Gym battles, the championship**—**that wasn't his dream. _Sorry Ino, but I think I'm winning this battle today! _He smiled, a feint one but a smile nonetheless. "Use _double-team_, and get your copies in the middle and then use _shadow-ball_!"

Jolteon nearly screamed in enthusiasm, but Sasuke could tell she was become exhausted at a rapid pace. Using two moves for as long as she had been had to be a taking a toll. Several copies sprinted into the middle of this electric vortex and with as much zeal as they could muster, six dark balls of black and purple energy shot upwards getting trapped in the vortex.

From the crowds view it looked like an incoming, beautiful apocalypse. Their eyes widened, and when Jolteon stopped running dropping to her knees just mere feet away from her master, the vortex ripped apart with this dreadfully, beautiful noise that sounded like time being yanked around it was a soft _whoosh, whoosh_, it sounded like an old rusted, barn door. The shadow-balls exploded and the entire thing was just...

Beautiful.

Sasuke had never felt so thrilled, and the adrenaline was running through him like a freight train, full of purpose and power. His knees felt weak, and as he walked to Jolteon whose fur was soaked with sweat, he ignored the powerful static that shocked him as he lifted her to his chest. She, however, didn't ignore the salty tears that slowly rolled from his eyes. She licked his cheeks, so the world wouldn't see them, and Sasuke thanked her for that.

**OO0OO**

"W-Wow." Hinata stammered, she turned to Ino who was gaping at the screen. Hinata could see a plethora of emotions splattered all over her face: happiness, determination, frustration, sadness, hope and... love.

It was no secret that the blonde heiress was head-over-heels in-love with Sasuke, she had been since they were small children. But Ino was smarter than the rest. She never sacrifice who she was for someone else. Maybe because Ino was always knowledgeable of the fact that men wanted someone to spend their life with, and they wouldn't want that until they were men. She wouldn't waste her breath on an immature teenager who wanted someone to feed their ego. She was such a remarkable person, that Ino had even caught the cold eyes of her dear cousin. Neji was a year older but never made it a secret who his affections were for.

It was always humorous to see how Neji and Sasuke interacted with Ino. Sasuke regarded her with distaste, and obstinate. While Neji regarded her with the care one would give a flower, Neji was never more warm and friendly than when he was in the presence of Ino, and Hinata thanked her for that. Hinata turned her pale, opal eyes towards the television where the crowd was screaming Sasuke's name with such ferocity they had to turn the volume down**—**they could hear them even though the thick cement.

Hinata had made it to the finals, she smiled a little as she watched the diagram of who was facing off against who. She saw that she was up against the redhead who had harassed Sakura and Ino earlier yesterday afternoon. Hinata furrowed her thick, shapely dark brows. She felt nervous, but was confident enough in her Pokémon that it was plaguing her mind. She was saddened that Naruto wasn't here to watch her, and the overwhelming fear of failing in front of her father. She played with her fingers, in deep thought. The worry made her bones ache, and her heart was beating at dangerously rapid pace that she felt as if she were sprinting.

She turned her head, and she caught her reflection in a dingy mirror. She admired herself, she always knew she was pretty. Everyone had always told her that, she blinked her large, opal eyes slowly. Admiring how her eyelashes were thick, long and black without the help of mascara. Her eyebrows were going to need to be plucked soon, she could see the slightest hint of the hairs growing back in unwanted spots. She slowly brushed her black hair off of her face, the purple hues gleamed brightly and she sighed.

_Maybe if my hair was pink.. _She wasn't sure why her thoughts were, almost obsessively, focused on the loud blond she had only met twenty hours ago. But she couldn't shake the images of his tall, bulky form. He was like the sun, warm and bright. She smiled softly, her thin lips turning into a happy grin. She just had to try harder. Looked into the mirror and tried to imagine herself with pink hair, and nearly laughed.

She would look very silly, that was for sure.

**OO0OO**

Sakura panted, she felt chilled to the bone and was worried of catching phenomena. She rubbed her hands together, and glanced at her petite wrist watch, she'd been searching for Cyndaquil for nearly an hour with no signs of him. Fletchling had flown back a half-hour ago, with no sign of her blond comrade. She nearly let out a whimper, she had gotten utterly lost, and the storm was so severe she feared to send Fletchling out again, because the winds were strong enough to throw her and Phanpy meters in any direction they wished, that she could only imagine that her tiny bird-type wouldn't be able to make it to town, and would wind up more lost than herself.

She felt weak, and not in the sense that she wasn't strong enough to beat sense into Naruto and Cyndaquil, but weak in the sense she felt ill. She coughed, and winced. Her throat felt raw and itchy, her eyes were heavy and her fingers**—**she fear**—**felt like they may fall off. She struggled to walk, and was fruitlessly looking for somewhere to hide from the storm. Her knees buckled from under her, and the world went black.

** OO0OO**

Ino hadn't expected Sasuke to be so _good_. But, she should have, he was always good at everything. She knitted her brows together in irritation. It wasn't like she was a die-hard for competitions, she was personally going to do both and attempt to make it to the championships of both. She wanted to enjoy her journey thoroughly, and have plenty of memories and stories. She glared at the screen, but then her glare softened when she saw Cataclysm lick Sasuke's face. He looked overwhelmed with feelings, and Ino smiled.

He also looked happy.

Ino smiled, feeling content that she was a part of his happiness. She crossed her arms, and looked at the diagram. Sasuke was up against someone who looked rather inexperienced, but unless Sasuke caught on that you had to make your moves visually appealing to win, he wouldn't win. Ino smirked, Hinata was up against Karin. Ino had enough faith in the brunette to not worry about her. Ino searched for her picture, and raised a brow. She was up against a scrawny, brown-haired girl who had used a Skitty. Ino shrugged, this should've been easy enough.

When the judges called her name, Ino was a little shocked. She hadn't expected to be called so quickly, but another glance to the screen made her thunk her forehead. She was the fist picture listed, so obviously she was first.

She strolled confidently to the arena, feeling empowered. She released her Espeon. The skinny girl in front of her released a Budew, and Ino nearly scoffed. The judges watched expectantly, and she could feel Sasuke's father's accusing eyes burning holes into her back. Ino didn't even smile, she had never liked Fugaku and that feeling was very mutual.

"Azalea use protect!" Espeon hissed aggressively, Ino half-smiled. Her Espeon had never liked taking the defensive tactic, she would have much rather have pummeled that Budew into unconsciousness. But, the judges let out a soft "wow" when the saw that Budew's energy ball hit Espeon's protect, it exploded into a giant ball of sparkly glitter. That made the audience swoon.

Ino smirked, she knew she was good and the audience had hardly witnessed anything.

**OO0OO**

Madara had never had great vision, but when his dark ebony eyes fell on the most perfect ass in the world, his vision had suddenly become impeccable. "That ass." He murmured. His eyes zoomed in on blurred body, she was tall for a girl**—**that much he could tell from the great distance between himself and her, and it looked like she had dyed her hair bubblegum pink.

Then she collapsed, he watched as her blue colored Pokémon squeaked in shocked, and desperately tried to wake her. Madara had never been a gentleman, nor had he ever really cared much for helping strangers. He glanced down at his watch, and figured his brother Izuna could wait to meet up.

He took his time to get to the girl, and when he finally was close enough to admire her. His first thought was: _Pink eyebrows? I guess it must be a natural color._ He ignored her distressed Phanpy, which seemed unfitting for such a fragile looking young woman, throwing the girl over his shoulder he made his way towards his hotel.

One hand planted firmly on her large, round ass.

**OO0OO**

Hinata felt baffled, Ino had so easily defeated this girl. Yet, here she was getting her ass handed to her. Hinata could see the determination in her opponent's blood red eyes, she felt frightened by it. "Au-Aurora... Use_ hydro-pump_..." Hinata ordered, her meekness hadn't disappeared, and Hinata felt sick. How could she still be weak? Her eyes timidly watched her Ducklette shoot a powerful gun of water towards Fennekin, who dodged it with an acrobatic triple front flip**—**which earned Karin even more points. Hinata squeaked into her hands.

"Good job evading, Fennekin!" Karin praised, she eyed Ducklette and Hinata in a calculating manner and her next move flew from her mouth with an immense amount of elegance. "Use _flame-thrower_!" giant flames shot towards Ducklette, and Hinata swiftly ordered her to dodge, and Ducklette flew into the air, evading the move with much ease.

"G-Good... N-Now use _aerial ace_..." Hinata commanded, Ducklette nodded and shot towards Fennekin. Hinata**—**for a moment**—**felt as if she might win.

"Fennekin use _flame-thrower, _once more!" Hinata shrieked as Ducklette was thrown back into a wall, a loud thud and the smell of burning feathers and flesh. Hinata heard the buzzer of her failure, and could feel the disappointment seep off of her father as if it were a blanket being slowly pulled over her. She nearly whimpered, but stood tall. _I can't win every battle... _She thought, in attempt to reassure herself.

Karin seemed relieved, and bowed quickly before rushing away**—**as if she couldn't believe that she had won. Hinata winced away from Ino's attempt at comfort, and ignored that miffed look Ino was projecting her way. She hadn't expected to lose so quickly, and against someone like Karin. Her blood felt heavy, and for once, she was glad Naruto wasn't here.

Ino, Sasuke and Karin were the three finalists. Hinata calmed herself, and watched as Ino and Sasuke stood in front of each other, bantering playfully at one another. She would watch, and she would learn. Ino stood in all of her glory, hair lose and messy from a long days work. She commanded her Espeon with such powerful confidence, that Hinata nearly felt furious.

**OO0OO**

Sasuke commanded Gible to dodge**—**at first he wasn't sure if he should use his newly caught Pokémon , but decided that it was more adorable than his bitchy Charmeleon. Gible dodged, his stout legs barely able to move fast enough. Sasuke smirked at Ino's irritated expression. Normally Ino was on defensive, and her being forced to take the offense was screwing with her typical battling style. Sasuke nearly grinned, he loved watching her face scrunch into an expression irritation**—**it was sexy.

"Use tackle!" Sasuke commanded hastefull, his eyes never leaving Ino's. Her Espeon used protect, and the crowd erupted in a laugh when Gible headbutted it so hard he fell on his back**—**after he was launched backwards several feet. The little dragon type was rolling side-to-side trying to get upright, but was incapable of doing so.

Sasuke felt his heart beat more rapidly, "Good job Azalea! Now use psychic shock!" Espeon hissed excited, and Sasuke clenched his hands tightly.

"C'mon Gible**—**! DODGE!" Sasuke screamed desperately, the pink color of Espeon's attack nearly hit Gible.

But, shockingly, it didn't.

Only Arceus knows how, but Gible managed to roll at a fairly rapid pace away from the attack. Suddenly Gible was glowling blue**—**and Sasuke instantly recognized the move as Dragon Rush. He felt confident he'd win, until he realized that Gible was facing the wrong direction, and still on his back. Sasuke's eyes went wide as Gible**—**literally**—**shot himself straight into a wall.

The buzzer rang loudly, and he blanched.

"What the fuck."

**OO0OO**

Ino was scared that Sasuke was about to beat her. She took a deep breath and focussed in on her new opponent. She wasn't going to underestimate her, even though she wanted to. Tossing platinum blonde hair over her shoulder, she narrowed her green-blue eyes at the red-eyed girl.

"Nice to see you again," Ino greeted sarcastically. Karin glowered, and commanded her Fennekin to use ember.

"Protect!" the crowd burst into applause when the ember hit the protect, and exploded in fiery sparkles. Ino, through her peripheral vision, watched herself gain points, and Karin lose points. "Now, don't get too hothead! Azalea use psychic shock!" Ino didn't normally jump right into strong attacks**—**but she could see how Azalea's soft lilac fur had darked. Azalea was exhausted, and drenched in her own sweat, blood and bruises. Ino bit her lip, feeling awful for her partner.

"Dodge!" Fennekin was just as exhausted, if not more so than Espeon. Fennekin dodged with superb agility, "Flame wheel!" Fennekin spat out a firey hot torpedo of fire. Espeon used protect again, and in the middle of the giant burst of flames she sprinted straight through them, the crowed 'oohed' and 'awed'.

Ino smirked, "Use confusion!" Espeon hissed and jumped right in front of Fennekin, her dark eyes starring hypnotically into Fennekin's eyes. Fennekin started to teeter, and couldn't stay upright, the crowd went quiet, and Karin became frantic.

"Fennekin use tackle!" Karin hissed, and Fennekin shook her little head—obviously, still confused**—**and bolted straight into a nearby wall.

Ino smirked, two wins due to a wall. How utterly convenient.

**OO0OO**

Naruto found his eyes starring into pools of lavender, like Hinata's, this girl lack pupils but Hinata's weren't as brilliantly beautiful as this pair of eyes. Naruto would've stared awkwardly into the girl's eyes if she hadn't shrieked and shoved him off of her. Naruto shield his face from her angry fists, "Oi, ow!" Naruto whimpered. Her narrowed his cerulean eyes at the girl with pale blonde hair.

Her face was both oval and round**—**it was odd, but it worked well for her large angular, lilac eyes. The girl glared at him, a blush forming in her round cheeks. "Stop staring at me like that!" She hissed demandingly, Naruto smiled awkwardly and laughed.

"Sorry, your just _really _pretty." Naruto grinned at her, and she glared at him.

"Well, you're not." Naruto stared at her, mouth open, she had her arms crossed and her face turned in another direction, face beet red. The rain was still coming down hard, and Naruto nearly jumped when thunder roared angrily.

"Well, either way, we have to get outta the rain." Naruto grabbed the girl and pulled her upright**—**trying to ignore how see through her white blouse was. The two ran towards the town, which would've been visible had it not been for the heavy rain. "Oi, what's your name anyway?"

The girl eyed him and gave him a short response, "Shion." Naruto smiled at her,

"I'm Uzumaki, Naruto! Believe it!" He introduced, Shion nearly smiled at him but turned her head to look forward. _Well, I guess he is kinda cute... _

** OO0OO**

_**A/N: **_**Sorry for the odd chapter, I wanted to make my chapters longer and so I just broke them up in to small scenes. Nothing too interesting is happening, that is saved for Chapter Five. :) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, reviews really help me stay motivated, so please please don't just follow and favorite the story, review it! :)**


End file.
